We Were Brothers
Billy and Kyle were good friends. However, they were two completely different people. Billy was the quiet kid who’d sit in the corner and would want to talk to people but what deathly shy. Kyle, on the other hand, was an absolute unit. He was the typical popular, handsome athletic one in his grade. All the girls wanted him and all the guys wanted to be him. However, unlike most popular kids, he wasn’t a dick or a bully. The thing about Billy and Kyle was that these two shared a lot of classes together where they were the only ones in their grades. Given their current situation, they eventually got to know each other. As time went on, Billy and Kyle became really good friends. Kyle would teach Billy how to make friends and invite him to parties. Billy would often enjoy talking to Kyle and would listen to him rant about all the drama in high school. However, as time went on, their friendship was put on a strain. Kyle would often get irritated by Billy talking to him too much and he’d often get annoyed by it. Billy, on the other hand, was starting to notice a change in Kyle’s behavior. Kyle was starting to become hostile towards Billy and he would often get nervous and start to worry a lot. Eventually, this put Billy in a never-ending cycle of anxiety, anger, and regret. As time went on, tensions between them were so high that eventually one of them snapped. During a test, Billy and Kyle got in a verbal fight with each other. During the argument, Kyle claimed that Billy was “never his friend”. That comment right there made Billy snap completely. Billy insulted Kyle and when the teacher told Billy to be excused, Billy lost all self-control and had a huge breakdown in the test room. From hitting Kyle and yelling obscenities, it was without a doubt, a dark moment in Billy’s life. However, despite all their fighting and tension, they still cared about each other as friends. When the dust settled, Billy asked the teacher if Kyle was okay. The teacher responded with “Kyle asked the exact same question about you”. Billy had to be sent home and was later given a suspension for assaulting someone. He didn’t care about that. He was more devastated that he let anger get the best of him and hurt his former friend. Later that afternoon, Billy received a message from Kyle, asking if Billy was alright. Billy responded to him and eventually apologized. As time went on, Billy eventually realized that maybe being in a friendship may not be the best option. Eventually, the two went their separate ways and let each other be. While this sounds sad, Kyle and Billy are still in good terms, just not as good friends. However, they don't fight anymore and they're a lot happier then they were a few months prior. Importance of the Story: There are two very important lessons in this story. First off, never make decisions when you're angry. Often times, we find ourselves in situations that make us furious. It's those split-second choices that matter the most in those situations. Will we give in to our anger and make irrational choices? Or will we stay calm and try to understand the situation before making a move? If Billy didn't let his anger take over, he would've been able to handle the situation better. Instead, he made a rash decision and look where that got him. Another important lesson in the story is to learn to move on. The reason why Billy was so emotional about the whole situation was that he considered Kyle to be one of his very good friends. The betrayal and anger he felt were immense to the point where the more he thought about it, the more angry and insecure he got. Now I know realizing that a relationship isn't working out is a hard thing to do, but it's something we all must go through to find happiness. The past may seem bright, but the future is a lot brighter.